indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Эмульгаторы
Демоны, асуры и ракшасы захватили производство продуктов питания, и теперь добавляют в еду разные животные компоненты (не молочные, не мёд). Будьте осторожны! Демоны же, к-рые изготовляют подобное невегетарианское - разумеется, пойдут в вечные ады на триллионы жизней! УРА! :-) =Невегетарианские!= Источник: http://www.food-info.net E471 Mono- and diglycerides - from pork! (Свини́на) =Запрещённые добавки= http://www.artcross.com.ua/forum/index.php?topic=405.0 По материалам специалистов немецкой медицинской информационной службы «Алмеда», газета «Факты» Использование указанных веществ при чрезмерном увлечении производственными продуктами или чувствительными людьми может привести к проблемам :clapping: Е 284 (борная кислота) и Е 285 (борат - соль борной кислоты). (консервация рыбей икры, другиепродукты) Чрезвычайно токсична и против них нет противоядия. Вызывают раздражение глаз, кожи и дыхательных путей, повреждение почек, печени и ЖКТ. В опытах на животных нарушалась детородная функция. Е 210 (бензойная кислота) и Е 211-213 (соли бензойной кислоты). Нарушают обмен веществ в печени, вызывают аллергические реакции у людей с астмой, сенной лихорадкой и кожной аллергией. Продукты с этими веществами нельзя давать животным – даже в минимальных дозах вызывают смертельный исход. Е 220 (двуокись серы) и Е 221-228 (соединения двуокиси серы). Содержатся в белых винах, сушеных фруктах и изделиях из картофеля. Возможны недомогания, головная боль, у астматиков – приступы аллергии. Максимально допустимая суточная доза – 50 миллиграммов (для сравнения в 1 литре сладкого белого вина содержится около 400 миллиграммов). Е 230-233 (пестициды) используются также и для сохранения фруктов, цитрусов и бананов. В опытах на животных вызывали рак. В случаях «передозировки» у людей также возможны: нарушение роста, ослабление детородной функции, сбои в работе почек. Е 249, Е 250 (нитриты) и Е 251, Е 252 (нитраты). Применяют для консервации мяса, иногда сыра. В нагретом состоянии обладают канцерогенными свойствами. Те же свойства проявляют и в холодном виде, вырабатывая вещества нитроамины, а также снижают содержание кислорода в крови. Особенно опастны для детей. Е 280-283 (пропионовая кислота и ее разновидности). Иногда используются при производстве хлеба и хлебо-булочных изделий. В опытах на животных вызывали предраковые состояния желудка. Е 310-312 (пропилгаллат, октилгаллат, додекилгаллат) и Е 320, 321 (бутилгидроксиды). Запрещенные консерванты в детском питании, но все же встречаются в орешках, марципане, шоколадных батончиках. Вызывают нехватку кислорода в крови. Консерванты, о которых пока ничего плохого не слышно: Е 202, Е 203 (калиевай и кальциевый сорбат) – майонезы, маргарины, мармелады и вина Е 200 (сорбиновая кислота) Е 260 (уксусная кислота) Е 270 (молочная кислота) Е 296 (яблочная кислота) Е 297 (фумаровая кислота) Е 261, Е 263 (калия и кальция ацетат) Е 262 (натрия нитрат) Е 270 (двуокись углерода) Ниже следует информация, которую я получил из Российской Государственной Библиотеки им. В.И.Ленина : +----------------------------------------------------------------------+ ¦ Пищевые добавки ¦ ¦----------------------------------------------------------------------¦ ¦Пищевые добавки (ПД) применяются ¦ ¦для улучшения сохранности продукта, его вкуса и внешнего вида. ¦ ¦Допустимое содержание ПД в рамках ВОЗ устанавливает комиссия "Codex ¦ ¦Alimentarius". Разрешение на применение ПД в России выдает ¦ ¦Госкомитет санитарно-эпидемиологического надзора РФ. ПД ¦ ¦обозначаются индексами от Е 100 и далее.... ¦ ¦----------------------------------------------------------------------¦ ¦ Е 100- Е 182 - красители (усиливают или восстанавливают цвет ¦ ¦продукта), ¦ ¦ Е 200 и далее - консерванты ( повышают срок хранения продуктов, ¦ ¦ защищая их от микробов, грибков, бактериофагов, дезинфикаторы), ¦ ¦ Е 300 и далее - антиокислители ( защищают от окисления, например у ¦ ¦ прогоркания жиров и изменения цвета), ¦ ¦ Е 400 и далее - стабилизаторы (сохраняют заданную консистенцию, и ¦ ¦ загустители-повышают вязкость), ¦ ¦ Е 500 и далее - эмульгаторы ( создают однородную смесь ¦ ¦ несмешиваемых фаз, например масла и воды), ¦ ¦ Е 600 и далее - усилители вкуса и аромата, ¦ ¦ Е 700 - Е 899 - запасные индексы, ¦ ¦ Е 900 и далее - пеногасители ( предупреждают или снижают ¦ ¦ образование пены). ¦ +----------------------------------------------------------------------+ +----------------------------------------------------------------------+ ¦ Пищевые добавки, которые не разрешены в России, поскольку ¦ ¦ еще не завершен весь комплекс их испытаний. ¦ ¦----------------------------------------------------------------------¦ ¦ Е 103, 107, 125, 127, 128, 140, 153-155, ¦ ¦ Е 160d, 160f, 166, 173-175, 180, 182, ¦ ¦ Е 209, 213-219, 255-228, 230-233, 237, 238, 241, 263, 264, 282, 283 ¦ ¦ Е 302, 303, 305, 308-314, 317, 318, 323-325, 328, 329, 343-345, ¦ ¦ Е 328, 329, 343-345, 349-352, 355-357, 359, 365-368, 370, 375, 381 ¦ ¦ Е 387-390, 399, ¦ ¦ Е 403, 408, 409, 418, 419, 429-436, 441-444, 446, 462, 463, 465, ¦ ¦ Е 467, 474, 476-480, 482-489, 491-496, ¦ ¦ Е 405, 512, 519, 521-523, 535, 537, 538, 541, 542, 550, 554-557, ¦ ¦ Е 559, 560, 574, 559, 560, 574, 576, 577, 580, ¦ ¦ Е 622-625, 628, 629, 632-635, 640, 641, ¦ ¦ Е 906, 908, 909-911, 913, 916-919, 922, 923, 924b, 925, 926, 929, ¦ ¦ Е 942, 943a, 943b, 944-946, 957, 959, ¦ ¦ Е 1000, 1001, 1105, 1503, 1521. ¦ +----------------------------------------------------------------------+ В этом письме я привожу список (может быть он уже пополнился) тех пищевых добавок, которые содержат в своем составе не- вегетарианские компоненты. Этот список изначально появился в журнале "Бэк Ту Годхед" Название добавок приводятся латинским шрифтом. calcium stearate emulsifiers enzymes fatty acid gelatin glycerol glycine glyceryl glyceral leucine magnesium stearate mono и diglyceri monostearates oleic acid olein oxystearin palmitin palmitic acid pepsin polysorbates rennet spermaceti stabilizers stearin triacetate tween vitamin D3 А также невегетарианскими являются следующие "Е номера": 120,140,141,153,161-161g,252,280,322,352,385,404,422,430-436, 450,470-478,481-483,491-495,509,516,526,540,542,545,552,570,572, 623,627,631,635,904. Subject: Улучшители консистенции и желатинирующие вещества - Агар-агар- Агар-агар получают из из морских водорослей (Macrocystis purifera), обитающих в Белом море и Тихом океане. Основным производителем является Япония. Агар-агар применяют в кондитерской промышленности при производстве мармелада, желе, пудингов, при изготовлении мороженного, где он предотвращает образование кристалликов льда, а также при осветлении соков. Некоторые данные подтверждают безвредность применения агара. Распространенное применение водорослей в пищу населением ряда стран также подтверждает, что использование агара не вызывает токсического действия. -Пектин- В пищевой промышленности пектин получают из яблочных выжимок, свеклы и корзинок подсолнечника. В присутствии кислоты и сахара пектиновые вещества образуют гели. Лучшие пектины получают из корочки цитрусовых и яблок, а пектины из свекловичного жома отличаются более низким качеством. Пектины применяют в качестве студнеобразующего вещества при производстве мармелада, желе, джемов, в производстве фруктовых соков, мороженого. Также пектин применяют в хлебопекарной и сыродельной промышленности. Исследования показали отсутствие неблагоприятных эффектов. ------------------------------------------------------------ Современная химия достигла такого уровня, что из чего угодно может сделать что угодно. Например ванилин синтезируют из древесных опилок, который так же именуется натуральным ароматическим веществом. Можно предположить, что лимонную кислоту добывают из лимонных корочек. Оказывается - нет! Пищевую лимонную кислоту вырабатывают плесневые грибки. Клубничный вкус - грибковый микроорганизм триходерма. Классификация пищевых добавок в системе "Codex Alimentarius" E100 - E182 Красители. Усиливают или восстанавливают цвет продукта. E200 - E299 Консерванты. Повышают срок хранения продуктов, защищая их от микробов, грибков, бактериофагов, химические стерелизующие добавки при созревании вин, дезинфектанты. E300 - E399 Антиокислители. Защищают от окисления, например, от прогоркания жиров и изменения цвета. E400 - E499 Стабилизаторы. Сохраняют заданную консистенцию. Загустители. Повышают вязкость. E500 - E599 Эмульгаторы. Создают однородную смесь несмешиваемых фаз, например, воды и масла. E600 - E699 Усилители вкуса и аромата. E900 - E999 Пеногасители. Предупреждают или снижают образование пены. Глазирователи, подсластители, разрыхлители, регуляторы кислотности и другие не классифицированные добавки входят во всеуказанные группы, а так же новую группу E1000. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Запрещены в России E121 Краситель цитрусовый красный 2 E123 Красный амарант E240 Консервант формальдегид ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Опасные добавки Вызывают злокачественные опухоли E103 E105 E121 E123 E125 E126 E130 E131 E142 E152 E210 E211 E213-217 E240 E330 E447 Вызывают заболевания желудочно-кишечного тракта E221-226 E320-322 E338-341 E407 E450 E461-466 Аллергены E230 E231 E232 E239 E311-313 Вызывают болезни печени и почек E171-173 E320-322 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Не разрешены в России Добавки запрещены, т.к. не завершен весь комплекс испытаний. E103, E107, E125, E127, E128, E140, E153-155, E160d, E160f, E166, E173-175, E180, E182 E209, E213-219, E225-228, E230-233, E237, E238, E241, E263, E264, E282, E283 E302, E303, E305, E308-314, E317, E318, E323-325, E328, E329, E343-345, E349-352, E355-357, E359, E365-368, E370, E375, E381, E384, E387-390, E399 E403, E408, E409, E418, E419, E429-E436, E441-444, E446, E462, E463, E465, E467, E474, E476-480, E482-489, E491-496 E505, E512, E519, E521-523, E535, E537, E538, E541, E542, E550, E554-557, E559, E560, E574, E576, E577, E580 E622-625, E628, E629, E632-635, E640, E641 E906, E908, E909-911, E913, E916-919, E922, E923, E924b, E925, E926, E929, E943a, E943b, E944-946, E957, E959 E1000, E1001, E1105, E1503, E1521 "Vegetarian Time" Journal published list of chemicals which is produced by killing animals (from animal source). This list also I found before few years in Back to Godhead. So, if you find this numbers on surface bhoga food this is contamined by that demoniac supstances. E120, E140, E141, E153, E161, E161g, E252, E280, E322, E385, E404, E422, E430, E431, E432, E433, E434, E435, E436, E450, E470, E471, E472, E473, E474, E475, E476, E477, E478, E481, E482, E483, E491, E492, E493, E494, E495, E509, E516, E526, E540, E542, E545, E552, E570, E572, E623, E627, E631, E635, E904, Ca-stearat, emulsigiens, enzymes, fatty acids, gelatin, Ma-stearat, mono digliceridi, monostearat, oleic acid, olein, palmitin, palmitic acid, pepsid, polysorbates, rennet, stabilizers, stearic acid, stearin, tween, glycerol, glicinae, glyceryl, glyceral triacetat, leucine, oxistearin, spermaceti, vitamin D3. В общем-то приведенная информация не является секретом. Во многих храмах висят списки "пищевых добавок" которые не являются вегетарианскими. Использование их в пищу не чуть не лучше поедания колбасы. Тем не менее в повседневной жизни мы часто не обращаем внимание на эти вещи. Еще раз опубликовать здесь нижеприведенный текст меня побудило то, что многие преданные не осознавая происходящего употребляют в пищу такие вещи, как: Йогурты, включая "Danon" (кроме 1го вида - без фруктов и сахара) Молочные напитки от "Био-макс" - "Можитель" и т.д. Маргарины, в том числе "Рама" Большинство газированных напитков всех марок и т.д. я просто не знаю чего еще пользуется популярностью среди преданных. Между тем эти продукты включают в себя компоненты животного происхождения!!! Более того,они запрещены к употреблению не только у преданных. Даже исповедующие ислам не употребляют их!!! Теперь о том, что же в них зарыто. Многие знают, что желатин невегетарианский продукт. Очень рекомендую проверять его наличие на этикетках продуктов. Кроме того, один из самых распространенных пищевых красителей - кармин - получают из засушенных жуков вида Dactylopius coccus Costa (кошениль), обитающих в Перу и на Канарских островах. Поедание насекомых запрещено большинством религий и вызывает у многих людей аллергию. Тем не менее кармин добавляется во многие продукты для придания им розового, красного или бордового цвета, например в клубничный йогурт фирмы "Данон", в леденцы, фруктовое мороженое, напитки. На этикетках он и его производные часто обозначаются под номерами Е - 120-129 Кроме того под некоторыми E-кодами скрываются следующие вещи: E - 132 Индигокармин (INDIGOTINE) Е - 160: Пигментный краситель животного и растительного происхождения. Е - 236: Муравьиная кислота (извлекаемая из тела муравья). Е - 237: Муравьино-кислый натрий (формат натрия) Е - 238: Муравьино-кислый кальций (формат кальция). Е - 334: Винная кислота (спирт, вино). Органический продукт, содержащийся в естественном виде в некоторых фруктах (виноград, ананасы, слива). Извлекается промышленным способом из отходов (остатков) процесса ринификации (осадки, называемые _винным камнем_, обрабатываются известью и серной кислотой. Е - 335: Тартрат натрия (эфир винно-натриевой кислоты). Е - 336 : Битартрат калия (осадок винного камня, образующийся в вине). Е - 337: Битартрат натрия и калия. Е - 422: Глицерин. Е - 471: Моно и диглицериды жирных кислот. Е - 472: Сложные эфиры уксусной, молочной, лимонной, винной кислот. Моно и диацетол винной кислоты моно и диглицеридов жирных кислот. Е- 472С: Сложный лимоннокислый эфир моно и диглицеридов жирных кислот. Е - 477: Моноэфир пропилен-гликоля жирных пищевых кислот. E - 570 Жирные кислоты (FATTY ACIDS) Этанол: Спирт. Пищевой желатин: Изготавливается из высушенных костей животных (используется в баварском креме, взбитых сливках, желе, нуге, жевательной резинке). Красный кармин: Вытяжка из насекомого кашениль. Не рекомендуются к употреблению продукты, содержащие маргарины, в состав которых входят жиры животного (не молочного) происхождения. Использовались материалы: c Коммерсант-Власть, 27.02.01 (http://www.compromat.ru/main/vragi/zhuki.htm) Другие материалы раздела: Фаст-фуд как маза склеить ласты Мороженое с жуками С ботвой на ушах "Мак"-это не так круто как кажется Масло- коричневая мешанина Чипсы клюнул жареный петух Розыгрыши от Pepsi- лохотрон c Islam.ru PS Отдельной строкой хочу отметить некоторые продукты бытовой химии. Преданные не дают обета не использовать для стирки свиной или говяжий жир, однако несложно понять, что их применение с этой целью так же греховно. Что касается мыло, то найти вегетарианский экземпляр в России сейчас сложно, что нельзя сказать о стиральных порошках. Большинство дешевых представителей этого семейства пригодны для вегетарианцев, однако дорогие порошки например Tide, Ariel и все содержащие надпись "Био" содержат -энзимы- или биологически активные добавки. Открыв соответствующий толковый словарь несложно узнать, что это "ферменты животного происхождени" Таким образом переплачивая лишние деньги при покупке стирального порошка мы таким образом потдерживаем скотобойни!!! --------- Желатин, Глицерин, Кармин, Энзимы, Кофеин Е - 120-129, E - 132, Е - 160, Е - 236-238, Е - 422, Е - 471-473, Е - 475-479, E - 570 E120-кошениль (красный краситель)-из насекомых Е542-костяной фосфат также старайтесь избегать: E430 E472(a) E478 E570 Е153 Е161(g) Е252 Е270 Е322 Е325 Е326 Е327 Е422 Е431 Е432 Е433 Е434 Е435 Е436 Е470(а) Е470(b) Е471 Е472(b) Е472(с) Е472(d) Е472(f) Е472(e) Е473 Е474 Е475 Е477 Е479(b) Е482 Е483 Е491 Е492 Е493 Е494 Е495 Е572 Е585 Е631 Е635 Е640 Е920 Е-101,120,161-161д,140,141,153,252,280,322,352.385,404,422.430,431-436, 470-478,481-483,491-495,509,516,526,540,542,545,552,570,572,623,627,631,635, 904,905. Calcium stearate,emulijiers, Jattu acids(жирная кислота),magnesnium stearate, monodiglycerides, monostarates,oleus aicid,olein palmitin, palmiticacid,pepsin polycorbakes, rennet, stearin tenrion glycarol, glycine glyceryl,glycen ral triacetate,leucine oxysteanine,speraxcin, vitamin d3 опасный - Е102, Е110, Е120, Е123, Е127 запрещенный - Е103, 105, 111, 121, 126, 130, 152, 125 подозрительный - Е104, 122, 141, 150, 171, 173, 180, 241, 477 ракообразующий - Е142, 219, 211, 212, 213, 215, 216, 217, 240, 330 вреден для кожи - Е230, 231, 232, 238 сыпь - Е311, 312, 313 растройство желудка - Е221, 222, 223, 224, 226, 338, 339, 340, 341, 407, 450, 461, 462, 463, 466 растройство давления - Е250, 251 холестирин - Е320, 321, 322